Are You Crazy
by aShEs5
Summary: Kyta finds a baby in a dumpster and names her Kagome. Kyta works for a strip club and Kagome has been raised around strippers all her life. What happens when she gets transferred and her new boss might be her love of her life?
1. the Finding

Ok well, this is my first time writing a r rated fic so please work with me on this.ummmmm I think that that's all I have to say for now so on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hush little one. Everything will turn out alright I promise." 

Kaeda gazed at the whimpering child in her arms.

'What am I suppose to do now? I have no way of taking care of her. I should have thought this through before I actually did it. He should be coming after us soon.'

~FLASHBACK~

****

SMACK!

"HOJO PLEASE STOP THIS!"

"Give me what I want and I will! And shut that damn baby up!"

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU BRING SHAME TO ME ANYMORE! AND AS FOR THE BABY, IF YOU WOULD STOP YELLING THEN SHE WOULD SHUT UP!" And with that she grabbed Her child from the crib next to her and started for the door.

"IN HELL YOU ARE LEAVIN' ME!"

"Then I guess I'll see you there then." She said with a smirk.

"BITCH! GET BACK HERE NOW!" He grabbed her arm and swirled her around hard enough for her to end up dropping the baby. Not to mention leaving a bruise on her arm.

"STOP!"  
"NO! I'LL TEACH YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Then he ripped her shirt of and pinned her against the wall.

"Oh Kami help me." She whispered as her husband went through his "torture".

She looked on the table next to her and found an empty liqueur bottle. She grabbed it and banged it over his head. It shattered and he fell to the ground unconscious.

She grabbed her shirt and her baby then ran as fast and as far as she could.

~END FLASHBACK~

'But right now I have to get her warm.'

Kaeda stood up and walked down the rest of the alley to a group of people that were standing around a burning trashcan.

"Would you please share some of the fire for me and my child?"

She looked to the man at her right with pleading eyes.

"Go away wench. We don't need no other folks takin up the heat. Go find your own."

"But sir please. She is freezing and there is no other way to keep her warm."

"Aint my problem."

"Well would you at least let her?" Kaeda said motioning to Katie.

"No I said."

She nodded her head and turned around to leave the alley.

'What should I do?'

Then Kaeda thought of something.

She laid Kagome in a Dumpster and covered her up. She laid a light kiss on her forehead.

"I will be back soon. My little one."

Then she left.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh! These stupid pants! There so tight I can hardly walk! I have got to ask Sesshomaru about the clothing I can wear outside of work." A woman named Kyta with dark brown hair and gray eyes complained walking back to her apartment going home from work. 

'I feel so icky. That guy tonight was absolutely horrible!' Kyta thought. 

Kytaworks for a bar that has everything a guy could want. Beer, ladies, and prostitutes. Kyta was one of the special ones though. She and about ten other girls get auctioned off after their performance. It was definitely not the life she had hoped and wished for. She wanted to be a singer. Her boss Shesshomaru gave her a job there as a singer. But it came with a "price". She had to be one of the auctioneers.

'All those sick minded pervs!' Kyta complained while walking home from work. She was walking sort of stick legged because the black leather hip huggers she was wearing were about 3 sizes too small.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh? What was that?" Kyta heard something cry in the alley that she just passed.

She walked back to it and turned down the alley. 

"WHAAAAAAA!"

She heard it again and walked to the Dumpster. 

"My word!" She gasped as she uncovered the crying child.

"Well hello! Who are you?"

"WHAAAAAA!"

"I guess we will have to take you somewhere you can get adopted then."

'How could someone leave their baby here to die? She is such a beautiful baby.'

Kyta walked out of the alley and to the closest adoption agency.

~~~~~

She walked in the clinic and up to the front desk. The lady gave her a 'what a tramp look' then she plastered on a smile.

"Hi! Can I please speak to the person in charge?"

"That would be me."

"Ok um I found this baby in a Dumpster in a alley and I was wondering if you could take her so she can get adopted."

"Sorry but we're all full."

"So then what do you want me to do with her?"  
"The only thing to do is give her to Dr. Chin so we can dispose of it."

"DISPOSE?! YOU MEAN KILL?"

"Yes would you like me spell it out for you?"

"No thanks. I think that I will just take this baby home with me." She said turning around and completely ignoring her sarcastic remark.

' I have had enough with losers tonight.' She thought.

"You do that then."

~~~~~~

She got to her middle class apartment and went into the living room.

She set the baby on the couch and thought.

'What am I suppose to do now? I can't take her to work with me. Well maybe I could.'

****

RING

Kyta jumped up to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyta what's up?"

" Hey Toli. Nothing much. I just got a new baby"

"WHAT?!"

"I found a baby girl in a trashcan and decided to keep her."

"In seven hell's why?!"

"Because the adoption agency said that they didn't have enough room and that if I left the baby there they would have to dispose of it."

"Oh. I see now. Well what do you plan to do? 

"I don't know. I will have to take her to work I guess."

"Are you crazy? You can't bring a baby to a strip club! And besides, Sesshomaru wouldn't allow it."

"Yes he will. I will make him let me. But if I don't what else am I going to do?"

"Well I am coming over to see her. Then we will talk more about it."

"OK. And on the way could you please pick up some diapers and anything else that a baby needs?"

"Sure thing. Bye!"

"Bye."  
"What have I gotten myself into?"

Then she hung up the phone and went to change out of her annoyingly tight clothes.

~~~~~~~~~~

omg! I can't believe how bad that was. I don't expect very many reviews. But if you would like to review then that would be ok with me -.- I would have written more but my hand started to cramp up.

And one more thing! This fic is Kagome not Kyta. There is just a lot of talk on her now and not a lot of Kagome since she is only a baby. But in the next chapter it will skip like 18 years or something. Any advice? 

~*aShEs*~


	2. The Naming

Hey everyone!!! Here is the second chapter some of you have been waiting on! I am very pleased with the reviews I got! And thank you!! You reviewers are what keep me motivated. Anyways on with the story!!! OOOOH! YAH!!! I did some changing around. Remember in the Last chapter when I said that this chapter would be the chapter when It's like 18 years later? I changed my mind. It might towards the middle or something. I dunno. Anyways. Fic time!!!

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am? The owner of Inuyasha?

****

READ TOP NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

'I hope she gets here soon. No telling how long it's been since this child has had a new diaper or even a bath.' Kyta thought to herself when she hung up the receiver.

'Well better go get out of these infested clothes. UGH! I still can't believe how nasty he was! Talk about Geek Freak. UGH!'

Kyta walked into her bedroom and peeled her clothes off of her. Literally. 

"Now, what should I wear?" She asked her self-rummaging through her walk in closet.

She ended up wearing her butterfly boxer shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top.

'I need to go shopping. All of my clothes are way too small. They are all work clothes.'

Then she went into her bathroom and took her hair down. She smelled it and about gagged. 

"YUCK! His nasty shit smell is all over me.!" And with that said the stuck her head under the faucet in the sink and rinsed her hair out.

"OUCH! STUPID FAUCET!" 

"Shit."

BUZZZZZZZZZZZ

"OH! COMING!"

She wrapped her hair in a towel and ran to open the door.

"Toli! I am so glad you're here!"

"Yah me 2. You will need a lot of help considering you have only held a baby maybe like 3 times in your whole life."

"Gee thanks for your encouragement."

"No problem. Umm I hope it is ok if I brought Inuyasha along with me. I couldn't leave him home all by himself."

"Sure! Your little brother is welcome anytime! How come Sesshomaru couldn't take care of him?"

That's when a little silver haired boy of about 4 steeped in front of Toli.

"Bubba no watch me cause he hasta work."

"OOOOH! I see. Thank you!" Kyta said while squatting down to his level.

"How old are you now?"

"This many." Inuyasha held up his hand with just his ring finger down indicating four.

"WOW! You are practically a grown up!"

"Yep! I know."

THUMP!

WHAAAAAAA!!!!!

"Oh My gosh! I forgot about the baby!"

They all ran into the living room and found the baby girl lying on the floor screaming her brains out.

"OUCHIE! DOES THE BABY HAFTA SCWEAM WIKE DAT?"

"She can't help it inu."

"WELL MAKE IT Stop!"

Kyta ran around the couch and picked up the baby and held her in her arms. It stopped crying immediately. 

"Wow Kyta! She seems to have taken a liking in you."

"You think?"

"Yep."

"Did you get the baby stuff?"

"Oh yah! Here."

Toli layed a huge grocery bag on the couch and opened it up. She pulled out almost everything imaginable for a baby.

"Wow! I think that you went a little overboard."

"No way! You can never go overboard with a baby. Now, let me go fix the bottle and I will be right back."

"Ok."

"Umm Kyta?" Inuyasha called out shyly.

"MMM?"

"Can I please hold her?"

"Sure. But you have to sit down and be very careful with her. She isn't a toy. 

"Duh Kyta."

Then she placed the baby in Inuyashas lap and the baby girl opened her eyes to reveal beautiful bluish gray eyes.

"Isn't she cute?"

"Nah. No girls are cute."

"Well this one is. And you two are going to grow up to become great friends."

"Yah right."

At that moment Toli walked in with a bottle and some formula in it.

"Here." She handed Kyta the bottle and she started to feed the baby the bottle.

"So have you thought about a name for her?"

She sat there for a minute and thought about a good name for this child.

"Kagome. I think I'll call her Kagome."

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~

!~* Meanwhile back at the alley*~!

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" The gas station owner cried out chasing after the woman who had just stolen some of his supplies.

"GET BACK HERE NOW! I CALLED THE COPS THEY WILL GET HERE ANYTIME.!"

"NO! PLEASE!"

REEEERRRRRREEEEERRRRRERRRRR(AN: ummm that was supposed to be the sound of a cop sirene. Haha. Yah)

She bolted for the alley but was stopped by a police offer about her age.

"Hold it right there mam."

"Please let me through! I have to get to my baby!"

"Baby? What baby? All I see is a criminal."

"No! You don't understand! In the Dumpster!"

"Huh?"

Then the cop walked over to the Dumpster she had pointed too.

"He dug through a little ways and found nothing but Dumpster junk.

"Uhhh mam? There is no baby in here."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me now lift your hands above your head and drop the stolen goods."

She did as the cop instructed her to. 

'What have I done? My baby. My sweet baby. Gone to who knows where.' She started at the dumpster not blinking and talking just staring.

"MAM! GET IN THE CAR!"

'I'm sorry. My child.' And with that last thought she got into the car and headed towards the jail.

~%~%~%~%~%~

Ok, Boring, I know. You don't have to tell me I already no. But surprisingly enough I did work really hard on this chapter. Now next chapter I am almost positive it will be in the future quite aways. So until next time!

aShEs


	3. The Flashbacks

Hey! Omg it has been forever since I have updated this fic and I am soooooooo sorry! I will completely understand if u be mad at me. I have just been REALLY busy cause 1 of my family members suddenly died then another was diagnosed with cancer in 3 places. So thanks soooooooooo much for the reviews they mean a lot. Ummm this chap. is supposed to start like 18 years in the future. So yah. Any ways.. ON WITH THE STORY! 

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha. 

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 

"GOING ONCE! GOING TWICE! SOOOOOOOOOOOOLD! TO MR. FORLING FOR THE BID OF 500 DOLLARS!" 

The stripper named Kikyo strutted down the stairs off the stage with a smirk on her makeup-covered face to the guy that bought her for the night. You could totally tell that she was proud of the bid that she got. The highest all night. 

"Oh my gosh Kagome look at Kikyo. What a bitch. She thinks that she is the hottest stripper around." Exclaimed a girl of about 18 named Sango exclaim to her best friend standing next to her behind the curtain on the stage waiting for her turn to get bided. 

"I know. She is only the third person so far. What does she have to be proud of anyways?" Said Kagome who was too waiting to go out on stage. 

"How much do you think you'll get?" Sango asked Kagome. 

"I'm not sure. Not that much. I'm not pretty enough to get over 100 dollars." She said lowering her head in embarrassment. 

"Kagome don't listen to what that bitch Kikyo says to you. You are the prettiest girl here and you know it. Everyone knows it. 

"I still can't believe that she said that to me." Kagome said as she remembers the day Kikyo almost wrecked her spirit as a stripper. 

*flashback* 

Kagome sat in her dressing room applying a small amount of make-up when there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in!" After she said that Kikyo stepped in with a smirk on her face that could scare away Frankenstein. 

"What do you want Kikyo?" She said turning back to her mirror to do finishing touches on her face. 

"Why do you even try to be a stripper? You aren't even near pretty enough and you never get the moves right. You don't wear enough make-up either." 

"Kikyo, what in the hell makes you think that I give a shit in the world about what you think?" 

"Because I am what everyone should go by. I am the perfect stripper. Everyone wants to be me. No one wants to be like a dog. And the only thing that wants to be with you would be a dog." 

"So you're calling Kouga a dog?" 

Kagome whirled around in her seat. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Kikyo squatted in front of Kagome till she was eye to eye with her. 

"Kouga and I had a great time last night. He told me that I was 100 times better than you in bed. You don't even compare to me bitch." And with that, Kikyo spit in her face then strutted out of the dressing room. 

'Oh my gosh. How could he? NO! She's got to be lying!' With that thought she wiped the parasite infected spit off her face then walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed Kouga's number. 

A few ring later she heard the rough voice of Kouga pick up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Kouga? Hey it's me Kagome. Ummm I was just wondering if it would be ok if we went to dinner or something tonight." 

"Ummm Kagome, I have been meaning to tell you something, I don't love you anymore. I am in love with someone els." But she didn't let him finish before she hung up and fell to the floor up against the wall and cried. 

~End flashback~ 

"Just forget about her Kagome you are about to go on." 

"Thanks for always being there for me Sango." And after that she heard her name call over the speaker and she walked out on the stage waiting to be bid on like every other night. 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~ 

Sorry it's so short. I don't think that I liked the way this chapter turned out but I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. Sorry again for the wait. SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!!


	4. sry a note

Hey every 1 !!!!!! I am super duper sorry that I haven't been able to update lately. My uncle is VERY sick and is again in the hospital with REALLY bad cancer. So I apologize. I have about have of the fourth chapter written and I need to write a little more of it so bare with me please . I am sorry but family comes before writing. But I will hurry as fast as I can I pinky promise. So until next time.

jubyo


	5. The Biding

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha

"ONE HUNDRED!!" shouted an old hairy man from the large crowd.

"ONE FIFTY!!" Cried another.

Kagome rolled her eyes silently in her head as she walked around the stage swinging her hips as she walked with a fake smile on her face. 

She was wearing an extremely skimpy outfit that left hardly enough for your imagination. I was made out of a sort of lacy fabric and it was pastel pink. The top was basically strings. There was a heart covering each nipple with strings going around her neck and upper back that tied in the back. But the top looked good on her because she had full round breasts. Not huge and saggy like Kikyo's that were unproportinate for her body. The bottom covered a little more than the top did. They were like really short lacy underwear shorts (You know those lacy underwear that are like shorts?) that went 5 inches below her belly button. There was no elastic at the top to hold them up. Her butt cheeks were practically falling out the bottom as well as her boobs. Her shoes were spiked and shiny black.. The strings that wrapped around her legs wee wrapped all the way up to mid thigh. They looked almost impossible to walk in the heels were so high, small, and thin. But she had had practice so she didn't look like an idiot when walking in them. 

So all in all, She looked really good for a stripper. 

'I hate this!! I just want to go home and get this over with! But NOOOOOO all the old desperate horny old men have to be sooooo slooooooow'

"One thousand" 

Everyone including Kagome gasped and turned to see who bid that much money on a stripper. 

A man around 6 foot 4 stood there with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a business jacket over his shoulder. Both of his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top four buttons of his collared white shirt. He was strikingly handsome and tan with long silver hair and shining gold eyes and a well-built body.

"GOING ONCE!" The auctioneer shouted.

"GOING TWICE!" He shouted again.

"SOOOLD TO THE TALL MAN IN THE BACK!" 

Kagome turned around to look at Sango who was grinning like a crazy freak motioning her to go down to him. 

She shook her head and took a deep breath then strutted down the stage steps over to the man that had bought her for the night.

When she got to him she was about 2 inches above his shoulder. But, without her spike heels, she would be about 2 inches below his shoulder. He looked about twice the size of her. He was much broader as well. 

You could tell that his chest was like steel from the buttons undone at the top. She was literally oogling at him.

"Hi! My name is Kagome. Whats yours? 

He looked down at her and said..

"Sesshomaru"

Sango stood behind the curtain peeking out of the corner watching Kagome and the mysterious man converse when someone yelled..

"BOO!"

Sango jumped and turned around quickly.

"MIROKU!" She hissed.

"Yes?" He said winking.

"Why don't you leave me alone and go fins someone else to torment?"

She glared at him waiting for an answer/

"Why Sango dear, the answer is simple..You are just more fun to play around with. The rest will go on and let me do it. But not you and Kagome. I don't do it hardly to Kagome because I know how jealous you will get."

"Yah right in your dreams buddy. Do us all a favor and go screw yourselfor leave..or something to get away from everyone."

"Screw myselfhmmmmm. That doesn't sound too bad. Ok Sango my sweet, I will go screw myself if you screw yourself and I watch." He said reaching to smack her butt. But Sango beat him to it and smacked him unconscious.

"WHAT A FREAKIN RETARD!!!!!!!!!!!"

And with that last statement, she heard her name being called and walked out on to the stage to get bided on.

&&&

Oh my gosh you guys.. I know it has been months since I have last updated. My uncle finally died though. So that means that I have more time for the story. I truly am sorry. I know that this is short, but the way that I have it written out, the chapters are gonna have to be just a tid bit short.hehe. I know that I have lost some reviewers and readers because I waited so long and I apologize again , but I wouldn't mind if the readers that are still reading, if they would still review. Lol. Thanks for reading 


End file.
